Technical Field
The disclosed embodiment relates to a rotating electrical machine, and a method for manufacturing a rotating electrical machine.
Description of Background Art
A three-phase AC rotating electrical machine has a stator with a Y-connected winding serving as the winding of each phase of a distributed winding and a lap winding.